


Harry Potter

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes inspiration from Harry Potter. <br/>This may not be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

James beamed. That was so perfect! He had invented his own invisibility cloak! Brilliant! He was invisible!

So many possibilities, so many options, so much potential - what mischief he could cause with it! He grinned and placed the cloak on top of his special canary sweets.

Surely, no one had expected him to actually try to create Harry Potter pranks.

  
He tipped his imaginary hat to Fred &amp; George Weasley - thank you for all the whacky ideas and the inspiration to go through with it. .

 

The Rogues would be so sorry for calling him a "Potter-Fanboy" - even if it was true.

"  



End file.
